


Turnabout's Fair Play

by Abalisk



Series: Alabaster Pieces [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Banter, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dry Humping, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Missionary Position, Narcolepsy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abalisk/pseuds/Abalisk
Summary: A steamy series of side-dishes for my main story "Flight of the Albatross." Not in any particular order and may or may not be canon.





	1. "If that's a challenge..."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my blog: fanfiction-by-abalisk.tumblr.com  
> If you wanna ask me questions, give me suggestions, see fan art or view any other stories that I make for other people, come swing by~

Leith didn’t know what to do with her hands:

Should her fingers be pressed into the toned muscles of his forearms or kneading into the fabric of the mattress? 

Should she caress herself or tangle her fingers into his black hair? 

Doing any one of these actions alone didn’t satisfy her real need for touch, to embrace and to feel every curve and contour of her body against his. So she did all of them in rotation, not really satisfied with only the brief touches she was capable of.

A groan of frustration rolled up her throat at the gentle peck he left along her inner thigh, his breath heating the cool skin. He was being too distracting. Everything was too distracting and it was making it difficult for her to think.  _ He’s doing this on purpose, _ she thought, moaning again when he attended the opposite thigh, his lips murmuring soundlessly against the muscle and moving upward, ever ascending.

Warm hands smoothed over the supple flesh of her backside, his thumbs anchoring her hips to the bedding as his fingers worked to ply the soft muscle. Strands of hair tickled and brushed the overly sensitive skin of her pelvis, places that would normally be ticklish at any other time, but now only allowed goosebumps to rise to the surface. He was close.  _ Too close _ . Just a little too close to— 

“~Ah!” she gasped, her legs twitching and hips bucking at the unexpected love bite, his tongue swirling a pattern around the spot then climbing sensually up the rest of her leg. Leith shuddered as one of his hands crept up her side, caressing and tracing lightly, like butterfly kisses.

She sucked in a hissing breath when he nuzzled the junction between her thigh and hip, his nose buried in the crease. Leith was sensitive and the placement of his face was so close to her groin that it was too erotic to ignore.

He made an interested hum and she had only a second of warning before he was peppering her hips with kisses. Leith mewled at the treatment, twisting and throwing her hands into his hair. “Mhn— _ Ah _ — _ Ace _ ~!” she whined breathlessly, half of her wanting him to stop this torture and get on with it, while the other part goaded him on, relishing the pleasurable surge in her nerves.

Leith wanted to punch him when he chuckled and stopped, his breath fanning like an open flame across her navel.

“Sensitive are we?” Ace drawled huskily, a smug grin curling his lips when she impatiently brushed her ankle along his ribs, willing him to come closer. To her rousing irritation he didn’t comply and instead hooked his arm around the offending limb, trapping it down.

“Fuck off,” she growled, only to throw her head back to curse again when his lips ventured lower, his chin teasing the curl of hairs. He’d captured one leg and was keeping the other lifted, leaving her exposed. It wasn’t hard to guess what he was planning, but the fact that he was even willing to try was both shocking and incredibly arousing.

“Hm, I think not,” Ace purred, and Leith tensed when she felt a puff of air against her sex as he spoke, his arms around her legs also constricting in preparation. 

Leith, for the life of her, could not get enough air. Her chest heaved as the anticipation mounted, her mind a confused maelstrom of want and questions on if he would really do it. Her answer came when dark eyes flicked up to give her a smouldering look, speaking of lustful promise.

“I’d rather _ fuck you _ ,” he breathed, and Leith gasped as his mouth fell upon her. 

Leith’s back arched as his tongue worked languorously over her folds, the possessive grasp he retained on her legs preventing her from writhing too violently from the overwhelming stimulus. Ace gave a pleased rumble when her nails scraped over his scalp, and she couldn’t help the lewd moan as he pressed deeper, kissing and sucking. It was blissfully carnal and Leith basked in the feeling, despite the growing need in her core. The want to be filled with more than superficial caresses.

She cursed again, her hips jerking, when the rough pad of his finger gave her clit a flutter.

“Such a foul mouth,” Ace muttered, his voice deeper than she’d ever heard. Leith had to wonder how much he was restraining himself to tease her like this. The man was hardily known for his patience, so the fact that he was even displaying self-discipline was surprising. 

“Well, you always bring out the best in me,” Leith muttered sarcastically, then bit her lip with a grunt when he gave her a long, slow lick, his eyes burning a challenge into her own. “You asshole,” she panted, pulling his hair lightly in retaliation.

Screw Ace restraining himself. Leith was having a hell of a time not just jumping him right then and there.

He gave an amused croon, raising his head to pin her with a heated look, his tongue salaciously sweeping over his lips. Leith’s eyes followed the movement, her mouth moistening at the sinful action, only to glare when he gave her a suggestive quirk of his brow. “Shut up.”

“That’s more like it,” Ace rasped teasingly, his grin still present, lifting and angling her hips, “The shy girl act doesn’t suit you.” 

Leith snorted at his sarcastic accusation, her face warming as he descended, keeping eye contact all the way.  _ Shit, when did he get this good? What happened to the bumbling virgin I met three years ago? _ Her breathing grew audible the closer he drew, and Leith entertained the thought of turning the tables. Of giving him the same treatment he was giving her. But at the moment, she was so engrossed in this new side of Ace that she didn’t have the heart to do it.

That and a large part of her really wanted to see what he’d do with his mouth, repeatedly.

He gave her one last knowing mischievous glance then dove in again, his tongue darting out and into her wetness.

Leith cried out as the new angle unlocked new sensations, allowing him to delve deeper than he had before. His muscles flexed as he fought against her powerful legs, her ecstasy no longer restrained as she thrashed and bucked against him, trying with all her might to change position, to take control and release.

She was so close.

_ So close... _

She choked, her whole body locking up when he thrust two fingers in and curled them, a shock of immense pleasure shaking her from head to toe. Leith hadn’t even noticed when he abandoned the hold on her leg or even when he panted against her thigh, his lips damp and eyes hazed with lust.

“ _ Leith~ _ ” he groaned, nuzzling her leg and beginning a slow, methodical rhythm, driving his fingers in and out. Her orgasm was still going, her walls attempting to clench down on his teasing appendages, her mouth open in a silent wail as her entire body trembled. The sensation so powerful that it almost hurt.

A keen escaped her throat when she finally found her voice, her breath coming in heavy gasps. “Ace—I— _ Oh god _ ,” she whispered, pressing needily against his hand, urging him to pick up the pace and he gladly complied, pumping harder. Ace planted kisses and bites on every available bit of flesh while he fingered her, compelling Leith to mewl plaintively. 

He grunted and panted her name, his low voice almost indistinguishable from her higher tone and pleadings to go faster, the sound of her fluids squelching interspersed among the provocative dialogue. The heady aroma of sex was undeniable, enticing Ace to plunder her depths again, sampling the new flavor. Leith released a guttural sound at the attention.

Finally, she came down from her orgasmic high with a shudder and a heavy exhale of breath, her muscles going slack. She sighed shakily as Ace slid his fingers slowly out and simply traced around, allowing her to relax and catch her breath. 

Leith wanted to touch him now more than ever, and made her intentions known, “Come here…” she beckoned softly, enjoying the way his eyes closed and the growl that reverberated in his chest as she rasped her nails through his hair.

Ace kissed his way up her body, his lips quivering with his own rapid breathing, the path unhurried despite his throbbing need pressed against her calf. She rubbed and ground on every part she could reach, her range increasing as he inched forward. Leith hummed and sucked on her bottom lip as his fingers lazily swirled over her entrance, the heady sound of  _ shlick-shlick _ filling the silence. 

The temperature steadily rose as he drew even with her breast, his powers heightening his latent body heat, causing a fine sweat to build a sheen on her skin. Leith whimpered as he took her pert nipple in his mouth, his teeth and lips nibbling gently at the nub. 

However, she wasn’t idle. Finally, she was able to run her hands over his torso, her fingers inspecting every crevice and swell of muscle. Ace made a coarse moan when she boldly grabbed his length, giving him a punishing squeeze.

“Turnabout’s fair play, love~” she said sweetly, giving him an experimental stroke, her thumb trailing over the head. Ace gave her a hooded look, and Leith involuntarily shivered in glee at the hunger she saw there. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Ace roughly jerked his hand forward, penetrating her again and Leith yelped at the contact, having briefly forgotten it was there. His lips crashed down onto hers, silencing any more protests and swallowing her moans. Leith could smell her own musk on his face, the thought arousing even as she drew pleasure from his persistent fingering. She wanted more. She needed more.

“That wasn’t very  _ nice _ ,” he hissed in her ear, nipping at the corner when she chuckled breathlessly. Leith purred as he twisted his hand, sinking the fingers even deeper.

“Should I be sorry?” she breathed, sucking on his neck, intent on leaving a mark there. Leith fondled his cock openly, teasing the warm head until she dampened the pad of her thumb, running the rest of her fingers up, down, and around the shaft. Leith groaned when Ace returned her bite with one of his own, his tongue swirling over the bruise. 

“ _ Yes _ ~” he seethed, his hips now dipping against her hand. He was so hard now and his motions jerked with a violence that spoke of just how ready he was.

Leith opened her mouth, her hot breath wisping by his ear.

“Make me.”

Like she just uttered the magic word, Ace fell upon her with a feverish frenzy, his mouth attacking hers with a snarl. Large hands stroked and squeezed her soft flesh, teasing and pulling at her breasts. His hips rocked against hers, his pulsing length sliding through her wetness but not entering her fully, denying her full pleasure like the sweetest torture.

“Nuh— _ Ah _ —Yes!” Leith cried, electrified at the contact, her hand fisting a handful of his hair while the other raked over his abdomen. Ace’s breath felt sweltering against her neck, his face pressed into the pillow beside her head, while his hips stirred against hers.

“ _ Leith _ —Mn…” he mumbled, his whole body rolling just a little forward, pushing himself achingly slow into her folds. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

Leith had no words for him, her body was too busy shaking at the tortuously slow penetration. Her walls clenched uselessly at nothing substantial and she resisted the urge to claim the rest, a part of her understanding that all of this build-up was leading to a fantastic explosion. Still, she keened at the pace, her breaths timed with the undulation of Ace’s hips.

Ace reached up to kiss her, his tongue gliding languidly over hers. Leith hummed at the contact, the action a pleasant backdrop to his teasing motions.

Thus, there was no warning when he plunged into her with such force the bed frame screeched in protest.

The ecstasy threw Leith overboard, her walls grasping so tightly to Ace she was sure it was hurting him. She choked on her own cry, her nude chest pressed against his as she clung to him desperately. He was moving before she fully recovered, however, and by the time her brain finally caught up to formulate words, they were reaching a fevered pitch.

Her next moments were a mix of “fucks” and “gods,” a nonsensical mantra that sounded out between groans and the slapping of wet flesh. Ace’s grip on her pelvis was bruising, but Leith didn’t mind the treatment, too busy riding her orgasm to care.

He stopped abruptly and Leith caught the concentrated expression on his face, feeling the twitch of his cock before he visibly wilted. “Ah— _ Fuck _ !” he roared, driving into her anew, a last ditch effort to… she wasn’t sure what, but it wasn’t long after that he was absolutely spent.

Ace collapsed on top of her, his face buried into the pillow, silent.

Leith lay there, taking a moment to regain her breathing, her body still giving an occasional twitch from their exertions and the fact he was still seated inside her. She became worried, however, when Ace didn’t move.

She poked his ribs.

Nothing.

Frowning, she prodded him again, only harder this time. “Oi, you dead?”

“Mmph…”

“Oh, well that’s good, for a moment I thought you fell asleep,” she chuckled, her laughter dying when he didn’t roll over or make any other noise. He just lay there despondent. Leith shook his shoulder. “Uh…  _ Hey _ , are you okay?”

“Hm whntmd hmt th lhft lhngmr,” he spoke directly into the pillow, voice muffled beyond recognition.

Leith deadpanned, her voice flat as she said, “You know, I’m all for pillow talk after sex, but this seems a little extreme.”

Ace rolled so his mouth sat flush against her neck, his face still hidden from her. “I wanted it to last longer,” he griped, his arms shifting forward as they buried themselves into the pillows, his shoulders hunching. “I’m sorry…”

Blinking, Leith gaped at the ceiling, unable to believe what she was hearing.  _ He’s pouting… because he didn’t last as long as he wanted… Does he think I’m unsatisfied? _ Her thoughts turned to his final act, and the intense concentration on his face before he came.  _ Had he been trying to keep himself from orgasm? _ For some reason, this tickled her more than it probably should have.

She burst into loud, hearty cackles, making Ace jump in surprise. He scowled thunderously at her, his face turning red, because as usual he took her mocking laughter the wrong way. “I— _ Wha _ —You—Don’t  _ laugh _ !” he growled, pulling away from their tangled position and whacking her with a stray pillow when she didn’t stop.

He yelped when she pinched his nipple in retaliation.

“Ack! Ow!” Ace whined, batting her hand away only to let out a surprised gasp when Leith straddled him.

His expression was so unsure that Leith assumed she must look like a maniac, either that or he was really bummed about his “lack of performance.” 

She snorted at the thought.

“Longer, huh?” she said mischievously, liking the flash of want she caught in his eye when she wiggled suggestively. Leith bent down to kiss him, relishing the feel of his soft lips. She murmured against them, “You’ve got nothing to worry about love, I’m completely satisfied. Though, I won’t complain if you wish to go for another round...” Leith bit his lip, sucking and rolling her tongue across it before letting go with a smack. “...later.”

“ _ Really _ ?” Ace asked, blatantly excited before he sobered and shook his head, “I uh… I mean, there wasn’t anything you were wanting… or…”

Leith gave a short laugh. “ _ Ace _ ,” she implored, catching his cheeks between her hands and giving him an amused but baffled look, “If you went any longer you would have put me into a coma.”

She tried telling herself she did  _ not _ like the sultry grin he gave her nor his heavy meaning as he said, “Hm, if that’s a challenge...”

But that would be a  _ lie _ .


	2. "Ah-- the Blindfold"

Ace gritted his teeth at the same time the chair screeched in protest under his clenching hands, the wood nearly splintering with how much pressure he was exerting on the dowels. _Why did I let her do this? Why the fuck did I_ agree _to do this?_

He threw his head back to groan wantonly as a wet tongue ran over the head of his cock, soft lips teasing and encircling around before retracting slowly, whispers of cool breath letting him know that she was still lingering tantalizingly close.

The single pad of a finger brushed his shaft from base to tip, like the wingbeats of a butterfly, making him jump in surprise. Her entire dainty hand engulfing it gingerly when that clearly wasn’t enough, giving his throbbing need an experimental pump.

Then her touch vanished as quickly as it appeared, leaving him twitching and wanting more.

Gasping for the breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, Ace blinked against the blindfold, sweat beading his brow. He wanted nothing more than to rip the damn thing off and ravish the infuriating woman kneeling in front of him.

She hadn’t tied his hands. Having been a slave herself the idea was likely distasteful, so that made bondage a no-go. But she stated that in order to play this “game” of hers correctly, he had to keep his hands behind his back and to not touch her or himself, no matter how much he wanted to.

And, oh did he _want to_.

Leith had started things light, little kisses along his jaw and gentle caresses over his shoulders, nails scraping over his ribs and through his hair. Small frustrations, but pleasant all the same.

But then this happened.

“Do you want to fuck me, _Commander Ace~_ ?” she’d asked with a seductive hiss in his ear, and he almost choked in surprise. She _never_ called him by his title, and to do so while her hands left trails of goosebumps down his torso was extra icing on the cake.

That and the fact they ended by kneading into his groin, skillfully unbuckling and unzipping his shorts, was an added bonus. The cherry on top as it were.

The anticipation was tortuous. He couldn’t see what she would do next and that was probably the worst ( _best_ ) thing about it. His body was a traitor.

Ace startled out of his thoughts when he felt something silky press against his thighs, not quite able to figure what it was. _Soft and round?_ he wondered. It wasn’t until he felt the persistent press and weight that he realized Leith was sitting on him.

A guttural growl escaped him when her hips did a little twist and grind, the round muscles of her buttocks bouncing and rubbing his length, placing just enough pressure that it made him want to buck into her. And it wasn’t until he felt a damp trail on the underside of his cock, that he did so with a curse.

“ _Oop_ ! Getting jumpy, hm~” Leith stated teasingly, wiggling and rolling her hips, her bare flesh cool in comparison to his. “Are you ready to call it quits, _Commander_?” she asked all sweet and coy, punctuating her question by grinding her ass into his pelvis.

 _Depths take me, I’m never going to hear that title the same way ever again,_ he thought, closing his eyes and just enjoying the way her body undulated against his, like the rolling sea. Ace couldn’t even form a reply at the moment, but the groan that rolled up his throat was so desperate and lewd that he didn’t think he needed words.

Leith apparently didn’t agree, because she immediately turned around and he felt her straddle him.

His moan was more unhinged this time, low and breathy, as she massaged her sex into his own, not allowing him entrance, but letting him feel her dampness all the same. _Fuck! She’s so wet…_

“Are you ignoring me, _Commander_?” she rasped, velvet lips caressing his jugular. Her nails pricking over his biceps then across his chest, flicking a single nipple as they passed. He jerked at the contact, his body temperature flaring briefly before he tamped it down. A bead of sweat ran down the nape of his neck and trickled it’s course over his spine, drawing out a shiver.

_Damn it all, this is unfair._

“T-that should be— _hah_ —against the rules,” he ground out, unable to resist rolling his hips against hers, wet folds melting around him. She was breathing heavily now and he doubted she was going to last much longer herself.

Plus, if he gripped the chair any more, he was going to leave burnt imprints behind.

“ _Ah_ ~” Leith panted, breath fanning against his lips as she thrust against him, her nipples tracing arcing patterns across his chest and stomach as she bounced. “Are you— _mhn_ —gonna break some rules, _Com-man-der~?_ ” she asked, her husky voice containing something daring and sinful.

Damn right, he was. Her body felt so soft against his and it was becoming too tantalizing to ignore, making him wonder if she was completely naked right now. He wanted to _see_.

But not _just_ yet.

 _Shit, I think I’m a masochist…_ he internally groaned, and then grunted an external one when Leith decided to flick both of his nipples at once, her breath tickling his chin

Ace dipped his head down, nudging his nose against hers and then catching those teasing lips with his own. Leith moaned as he massaged them and he growled in response, sucking on her tongue when it darted out. She tasted like candied oranges and chocolate—her favorite. Thatch was spoiling her again.

They sat longer still, stirring against each other, the squealing of the poor chair the only sound aside from their panting breaths and the occasional wet _shlick_.

Leith hummed and stopped her motions abruptly, making Ace freeze in turn, wondering what was wrong. He listened intently as she spoke, “I think that’s enough of that.”

There was something… _off_ about her tone, and Ace couldn’t help imagining that she was grinning mischievously. He tilted his head in confusion, his brow probably wrinkling the blindfold as they furrowed.

“I’m supposed to meet up with Izo about a new outfit,” she informed him, sounding… smug. He was getting a sinking feeling about this. “And you know how he is about being late.” Then she made to stand…

Understandably, he flipped out.

 _All that build up just for her to…_ No _… No. Nononono!_

Ace snarled and grabbed her hips, slamming her down fully onto his pulsing shaft. She squeaked in surprise before giving a carnal moan, her legs quaking as he seated himself fully inside. “You aren’t going _anywhere~_ ” he rumbled, groaning as her walls clenched around him, and enjoying her small mewl as he forced her hips to grind down even more, “ _Fuck,_ you’re _tight…_ ”

A hoarse laugh sounded and he knew he’d been played, but at the moment he could hardly care. Leith’s skin was so soft and it felt so good to be inside her after all that tortuous build up. She’d been baiting him into action on purpose. _The damn vixen,_ he thought, kissing and roughly caressing his hands over every part of her, craving the touch he’d been denied and pleased to note that she indeed _was_ nude like he thought.

He still hadn’t taken off the blindfold.

“You’re evil. Cruel. The absolute _worst_ ,” Ace seethed, bucking his hips to make her gasp and groan even more. He fit his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling the tang of her sweat and running his tongue over the smooth flesh. Leith gave an obscene cry when he pulled on her hair, exposing her throat to his teeth, while his other hand kept a firm grip on her pelvis as he mercilessly thrust into her.

They needed to take this to the bed, the damn chair wasn’t going to be holding out much longer with this level of activity. Even now it screeched like a dying animal every time he lunged.

With this in mind, he stood. His shorts—which had gotten progressively lower on his legs with their exertions—finally pooled to the floor.

Leith yelped at the sudden movement, her legs clamping around him like a vice and her voice breathless as she said, “Y-you— _ah_ —the blindfold.”

He frowned.

He _could_ take it off and finally be rid of it. Probably should for safety’s sake.

_But…_

His grin probably looked wicked, because Leith made an unsure noise in her throat as he stepped across the room. He’d navigated the room in the dark before, so it didn’t take long for him to find the bed, even if he did bark a shin against the frame. Ignoring the pain, he bent and lay Leith on the mattress, sliding out of her as he did so.

“ _You’re turn_ ~” he murmured in her ear as she moaned in protest at his exit, ripping the blindfold off and allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim light.

The look she gave him—once he could see properly—was such a combination of arousal and disbelief that Ace couldn’t help but huff a laugh. She was a sight for sore eyes though. Being deprived of sight for that short stint gave him a new appreciation for the way her cheeks flushed red, on the swollen pink of her lips, on how her eyes were so dilated that they almost looked black, and the way her white hair haloed around her head, tousled from his roughness.

She was beautiful.

Ace crashed his lips against hers, eliciting an excited noise from her throat, her limbs flailing to latch onto him. He crushed his body against her, relishing the feeling of her skin so flush against his and admiring the way she could bend to accommodate him.

He pulled away reluctantly, nipping at her lips before brandishing the blindfold at her with a smirk.

Leith pouted. “I was hoping you’d forget,” she grumbled, her right foot raised to trace over his hip and left buttocks. She was trying to distract him again. When he instead persisted by wiggling the cloth in her face, her pout switched to a glare as she swiped it away. Ace chuckled, watching as her scowl endured even as she tied the knot and then lay back down, her hands clawing into the linens.

“Don’t be grumpy,” he teased, observing her flinch when he handled the back of her raised knee. She hated being touched there, he knew, but she was going to have to tough it out for his next trick

“‘M not,” Leith argued, bullheaded as always, even when blinded, but then a crooked curl of a smile made its way onto her face. “ _Commander~_ ” she crooned invitingly, writhing sensually among the sheets.

Ace groaned, and pushed her knee to her chest, sliding into her as he went. _Ruin… she’s going to ruin me for sure,_ he concluded, resting her leg over his shoulder. She gasped at the new angle, giving a throaty moan as he prodded deeper.

He had to admit, it was a little strange at first seeing her with a matte black cloth covering her eyes. But he found the dark color emphasized the flush of her cheeks and plump lips, the red standing out in stark contrast.

It was very enticing.

Leith keened at the languid pace he set, and Ace fought to keep it that way, the different angle putting unexpected pressure on his length, stimulating him anew. “The things you do to me…” he growled, leaning forward to press a heated kiss to her lips, making her whine into his mouth as her tongue dancing with his.

This was nice.

He was enjoying this immensely.

And she must have been too, because when he pulled out of her and took his body heat with him, she gave a loud mewling protest.

It was his turn to play the “game.”

Ace arranged his limbs to form a cage around her, not quite touching, but just close enough that she could feel his ambient temperature.

She reached for him and he opened his mouth, “ _Nah ah ah~_ No touching,” he reprimanded lowly, taking on a commanding tone. Though his cock did perform a little jump when she bit her lip, and fisted the blankets instead, her body squirming in protest.

The way she clamped her thighs together to keep pressure on her sex, spoke of just how invested she was. And he couldn’t resist the flash of want that suffused his body when she gave a little plaintive whine of, “ _~Ace_ …”

He took a deep shuddering breath.

“Turn around,” Ace ordered, trying and failing to keep his voice even. He wanted to take her right there. He wanted to be inside her. He wanted to fuck her until she screamed…

But he wanted her to beg for it first.

She was already close to that point… but he hadn’t had his turn for torment yet.

 _What was it she said before?_ he thought, liking the way her torso twisted around effortlessly, like a master contortionist, the rest of her following suit. Ace’s eyes traced over her back scars, before he leaned forward to nip at her ear. “Turnabout’s fair play, love~” he whispered, grinning when she gasped and quivered. _That’s it._

Leith moaned wantonly as he ran feather-light touches over her shoulder blade, her fingers kneading into the mattress. _She’s so sensitive right now,_ he mused, licking his lips as he watched her body dip and curl up like an arching cat. Ace closed his eyes when she murmured his name breathlessly, making him suck in a breath.

He almost couldn’t wait when he reached the swell of her buttocks, his fingers splayed wide to take in as much of the flesh as possible. Leith made a lewd noise when his middle finger sampled the very edge of her entrance.

 _Fuck…_ Ace thought, his body flushing hot at what he found there. He dragged his hand away with reluctance but languidly, leaving a trail of fluid following in its wake.

He teased the skin around her sex, making sure not to touch it directly, but massaging and pulling so that the surrounding flesh aggravated it just enough. Leith whimpered at the attention, calling his name and presenting her rear so invitingly that he had to physically fight himself from doing more.

She was dripping.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Ace asked, a callback to her earlier question, his voice so rough with arousal that he didn’t even sound like himself. He was close. So very close to her kneeling form. All he would have to do is rock forward and he would be engulfed by her damp folds.

Leith seemed to sense it too, because her body vibrated uncontrollably, her pink mouth opening to breathe heavily. “ _Yes~_ ” she sighed, her chest heaving as she panted. He didn’t miss the uncontrolled twitch of her hips, nor the way she angled toward him.

Her frustrated moan was delicious when he grasped her hips with both hands and mashed his thumbs under the curve of her derriere, putting friction on her groin.

“ _Ah!_ Ace—uhn…” she whined longingly, moving with his ministrations despite her clear need for more, “P- _please_ …”

“Please, _what_?” Ace hissed, stuffing his arousal into the cooling liquid of hers, eliciting a startled inhale as his shaft toyed with her clit and mounds. He closed his eyes at the feeling, loving the way her curls and folds wrapped like silk around him. He wasn’t inside her yet, but it was a near enough thing that they both received some pleasure.

Leith was nearly delirious with primal lust. Ace could see her lips curling back in a snarl, her teeth flashing as she flung her head back to pant in heady excitement. Her hips rotated with his in a steady roll, agonizingly slow. “P-please… Don’t be mean,” she moaned.

“Mmm—so _mean_ ~” he agreed, draping over and pressing his chest into her back. A punishing thrust made her grunt as he sucked on her neck, a gentle bite that nonetheless left a red mark on her flesh. “I can be nice too,” he informed her huskily, increasing his pace and grinding his pelvis into her soft backside, “But you have to use your words.”

Her reply was timed with each lunge, a garbled mess of words that sounded out between gasps and moans. “I—need— _ah!_ Fuck—Please—Fuck me, _please_!” she cried desperately.

He groaned at the admission, thrusting a couple more times before retracting to reorient himself. With his hands on her hips, Ace aligned his cock with her entrance, sinking the head in, but going no further. Leith shivered, her mouth opening in a silent protest, a slight gurgling noise starting in her throat when he nibbled on her ear.

“Please… _what_?” he repeated, a near whisper, plying her ass cheeks with a roll of his hands.

He wanted her to say it.

She moaned, futilely trying to sink further onto him, his hands preventing her from doing so. “ _Ace~_ ” Leith crooned breathlessly, rocking despite his hold, trying to gain some measure of stimulation.

“ _Ace—what_?” he panted, giving one of her cheeks a firm slap. She squeaked at the action.

“ _Commander Ace_ , if you don’t _fuck_ me right now, I’m going to murder you in your sleep,” she snapped, her voice so low, serious, and full of authority that Ace would have almost believed it to be an actual threat, if she didn’t groan so shamelessly when he gave her ass another spank.

He chortled, feeling just a little victorious, and gladly complied, plunging into her so that he lay them both flat out on the bed. They both moaned at the contact, writhing together as it electrified their nerves. “As my Queen demands~” Ace muttered a bit winded, entwining his hands with hers as he slid in and out, her cries muffled into the bed linens.

“I—I’ll s-show you _Queen_!” she growled, heaving for much needed air and groaning crudely when he gave an incessant prod.

“ _Uhn_ —I look forward to it,” Ace replied, and meaning every word. She was going to get back at him for this, he had no doubt about it. Though to be fair, she was the one who started it.

They’d both enjoy her revenge anyway.

Leith gasped as he swing his arm under her pelvis, realigning them back into a kneeling position, his hips jerking against hers with a wet smack. Sweat was running freely down his brow and along his spine now, and Leith was exhibiting a fine sheen herself. Her hair tumbled over one shoulder, her head half tilted in his direction, allowing him to see a part of her face.

Ace liked the way his hands could splay widely over her hips and rear, his thumbs dipping into her supple flesh. He enjoyed watching the way her muscles rippled with every thrust, and how her round lips whispered his name like a prayer.

Fuck, he wanted to kiss her…

He bucked into her anew, encouraged by her lustful scream and they fell back into rutting like animals. Leith was more sensitive in this position and Ace hastily drove into her, loving the way she wailed his name and the twitch of her core as she orgasmed again and again.

Ace shuddered as he felt the beginning pulse of his own orgasm, the muscles in his abdomen clenching involuntarily as he finally came.

“Hah— _Leith_!” he nearly sobbed, clutching her to him desperately as he spasmed, her walls milking him for every last drop as she climaxed with him. He ground his pelvis as deep as he could go, his entire body twitching as he rode the high.

Leith was muttering nonsensically, one of her hands entwined with one of his own. He didn’t know when she grabbed his hand, but the feeling was a pleasant one, especially as it seemed she was running a reassuring thumb over the skin.

It was nice.

She was nice.

Laying down would be nice.

So he did.

Leith squeaked as Ace toppled over and pulled her along for the ride, their bodies bouncing slightly as they hit the mattress with a thump. She squirmed slightly in discomfort because he was too warm right now and her sweaty back was still flush against his chest.

Plus he’d kind of trapped her hands and she really wanted to take the blindfold still over her eyes off.

She sighed as he slipped out of her, his steady breath fanning over the back of her neck.

Then she frowned.

“Did you just fucking fall asleep?”

A snore answered her question.


	3. “Why is your belt that tight?”

Leith stared at Ace and all at once was suffused with a feeling of such warmth and affection for the man, _(this foolish, stupid, reckless man)_ that she—for a moment—truly believed her body to have set itself aflame. _Impossible_ , her logical brain supplied, a shuddering breath escaping her lips as strong arms wound around her. The scent of wood-smoke and fire and the unmistakable masculine smell of _him_ surrounded her in a protective embrace. He was everywhere, his fingers tangled in her hair, repeating a mantra of her name over and over as he nuzzled her face, his voice nearly croaking with both relief and joy.

She couldn’t help but respond, fingers tracing and dancing along the planes of his shoulders, his chest, his collarbone… Something deep within relished the feel of his skin against hers—an almost feral obsession—a craving, Leith realized, she hadn’t needed before.

It was no surprise she found herself straddling him, her need to touch him overpowering. Ace must have been of the same mind, because he didn’t object and his fingers practically burrowed into her back, clinging to her like he thought she’d disappear.

Her hands finally came to rest on his cheeks after her exploration, pulling his face up to meet hers.

A surprised noise issued from his throat at the kiss, but Leith didn’t care, too busy relishing the feeling of his tender lips, smooth like velvet. Lips she never imagined she would ever touch in her lifetime, the thought having once or twice crossed her mind but had no intention of acting upon.

Now however, she wanted nothing more than to devour them— _him_. She wanted his everything.

They broke apart, both panting for much needed air. Leith felt the temperature rise and a yearning ache settle into her belly upon seeing Ace’s blushing face, his dark eyes half-lidded. She heard his breathing quicken when she lightly brushed her fingertips down his neck and across his chest. Her eyes zeroed in on the quick dart of his tongue as he wet his lips.

“Leith, you—” he started, but she smothered his words with another sensual kiss. Any protest he might have had devolved into a groan as she aggressively scrubbed her hands down his abdomen, her nails lightly digging into his flesh, ending the journey at his navel.

He broke off her lips with a wet smack to moan when she rocked against him, the friction against their clothes making Leith shudder with electricity, a sigh escaping as her nerves ignited in desire. She needed this. She needed _him_.

“Ace~ _touch me_ ,” she pleaded plaintively and promptly whimpered when he compiled, his hands trailing heatedly across the thin fabric on her back before sinking under the hem of her shirt. Leith gasped at the contact, arching her spine and letting out a mewl as he left featherlight touches, his hot fingers splayed wide so he could cover the most ground.

Her hips jerked against his when he stroked her shoulder blades and Ace hissed in response, his hands shooting down to grip her thighs, forestalling any more movement.

When Leith shot him a questioning glance, he grunted, “Belt,” and she understood, fiddling with the buckle to get it out of the way.

However, the longer than average strap was proving to be a pain and she heard Ace give an amused huff when she growled, having a difficult time getting the prongs out of the punch hole.

“Need help?” he quipped with a smirk, after several useless attempts on her end with no aid from him. The ass. Still, Leith couldn’t help but think that his smarmy little grin was sexy, with his hair tousled and cheeks flushed.

He was looking a little too content though... watching her struggle.

So, she did the first thing that came to mind. Forcing her hand down his trousers and giving him a teasing squeeze.

The expression of shock on his face as he threw his head back to whine was the sweetest victory, and had the added bonus of being the most erotic thing she’d seen in years. The sight of his flushed face and open-mouthed panting, combined with feeling the handful of his throbbing member made Leith groan with barely restrained want.

“Who even uses a belt that long, don’t you know that’s a hazard?” she taunted huskily, pressing a few fluttering kisses to his taut chest, one hand pressed into the mattress at his side for balance, while the other busied itself with fondling his restrained cock. The pulsing length was large in her hand, the flesh hard. He released a primal growl when Leith pressed her thumb over the plump head, his body giving a lurch as she scrubbed down over the ridge.

_God, he sounds so good._

She would have continued, but Leith was starting to feel an ache in her wrist. “Good lord, seriously, why is your belt _that_ tight?” she wanted to know, squeezing him one last time to unleash another tortured moan.

Ace chortled breathlessly, but apparently deigned not to answer, instead hoisting her up onto his stomach and thoroughly distracting her with his lips, the new angle forcing her hand to abandon the confines of his pants. Not that she minded. In part, because she felt his hands shift down to address the issue, the clink of metal confirming that he was making better progress than she had. But also, because her hands were currently too busy pulling her shirt off before she crashed her lips back onto his, ravishing his mouth.

He tasted faintly of salt, with a subtle sweet hint of sake and something else she couldn’t really identify. A pleased rumble sounded in his throat when she lapped her tongue against his, a breathy whimper of her own slipping through as he captured her tongue to give it a greedy suck.

The snap and thump of the belt being carelessly discarded to the floor was her only warning, before Ace slammed her back to his hips. Leith inhaled shakily at the contact, roughly grinding against the prominent bulge she could feel against her shorts, eliciting a curse from Ace. He tightened his hold on her pelvis, but didn’t stop her this time, instead pressing her down harder as they rolled together.

Leith nibbled his bottom lip, her breathing uneven while they undulated like ocean waves, their movements becoming more frantic and uncoordinated. She was sore with need, her groin tingling with every rasp of cloth and thrust of their hips, her sighs growing in volume.

Ace’s fingers trailed up along her ribs, no longer ticklish as her arousal took precedence, making her legs quiver at the gentle caresses. His path continued further up and Leith’s breath stuttered when his fingers hesitated at the fabric of her bra.

They locked eyes for a moment, coal versus hazel. A silent, heated question.

She nodded.

He hooked his thumbs beneath the silk and Leith leaned into his touch, the rough pads of his fingers rolling over her nipples. She moaned wantonly, her nethers twitching at the new stimulus, and rode him as he bucked. Ace’s mouth found its way to her throat and she practically purred while his teeth grazed across her jugular and down to the junction of her shoulder, biting down on the flesh there.

“ _Leith~_ ,” Ace whispered in her ear, laving at her skin with his tongue and giving her neck a wet suck. He groaned as her nails scraped his scalp, retaliating in kind by kneading his hands into her breasts, drawing out a gasp as he palmed them in their entirety.

Leith’s muscles tensed and she shivered in place, her core clenching as she came, a whine bursting from her lips. Ace silenced her with a rough kiss, devouring her mouth with numerous nips and an explorative tongue, breath smouldering as he panted against her lips. His pelvis ground into hers unrelentingly as she reached her apex.

But that was only the first wave.

 _Shorts… the shorts need to go,_ she thought, her mind in a muzzy haze of the climax’s afterglow, her body trembling with renewed desire, _Bra too. Everything..._ _Off._ She mewled at first when Ace kissed down from her lips and buried his face into her chest, but the moment he nosed aside her bra and suckled, she lost it.

_Fucking hell!_

She cried lewdly, throwing her head back and clutching him to her breast, rocking in time with his motions. Ace’s hands were braced against her shoulder blades, enfolding her in a cradling hold, keeping her balanced as he took the time to slowly devour her, his dark eyes searing into her own.

He was steadily shifting their positions, lowering her so she would be lying on her back on the bedding.

She couldn’t have that...

Shoving with all her strength, she pushed him back down by his shoulders, a surprised yelp erupting from him at the unexpected forcefulness. She shifted half off of him, straddling only one of his legs, making sure that she didn’t accidentally knee him as she placed one leg between both of his.

“Wha—” she heard him begin, but he apparently cut himself off with a groan when she cupped his crotch, the heel of her palm massaging into his swell. Leith felt a wash of heat again, the knowledge that she was the one to get a response out of him, that _she_ was making him hard made her shudder with pleasure. He gave a muffled curse when she left kisses around his navel, languidly tracing her tongue along the muscles of his midriff, pecking and licking her way up until she reached his chin.

Trailing her lips along his jawline, Leith stopped at his ear, taking the lobe between her teeth to give it a gentle nibble. “I want to be on top,” she murmured huskily, listening as his breath hitched noticeably. Slowly, she grasped the zipper of his shorts and pulled it down, the sound of the zip the only thing filling the silence aside from the breathing in her ear.

Ace let out a sound that wasn’t quite a moan or a whine, and Leith closed her eyes at the noise, a fresh surge of wetness pooling in her groin. _Shit, that’s just sinful_ , she mused, unbuttoning his pants and pulling aside his underwear to set him free, leaning back to assess her work.

He was the very definition of sex, his black hair a tangled mess with glistening sweat at his temples, dark eyes hooded with lust, and freckled cheeks blooming in color. His chest and stomach rolled in time with his panting breaths, and Leith took a moment to run her hand up and dip her fingers gently through the valley on his abdomen. His muscles were smooth and solid, and she had fight to suppress a shiver knowing just how much power lay beneath her hand.

An agonized groan, and Leith darted her eyes to his face, watching as his eyelids closed in pleasure at her touch, writhing when she reversed her trajectory to caress his silky shaft, the appendage jumping eagerly. He moaned longingly through kiss swollen lips, one arm tossing back to fist the fabric of the bedding, while the other wound around her lower back, hand half-sinking into her shorts to grip her behind.

She turned her attention to his cock, giving the warm length an experimental pump—

“Leith,” he growled warningly, and she paused to glance up, catching his eyes smouldering holes into hers. A silent order to ‘get a move on or _I will._ ’

Like _hell_ she was going to ignore that.

Her hands trembled in anticipation as she unfastened her pants, the air cool upon her moist folds as she slipped them down to her knees.

Ace followed her example, stripping the rest of his clothes off so quickly he might as well have torn them.

She knew his eyes were on her when she discarded her bra, the final scrap of cloth on her body carelessly flung across the room.

She didn’t feel the least bit exposed under his heated gaze, already prepared for what was coming.

The assessing look between them lasted only a second before they were upon each other, all teeth and nails and aggression. Ace rumbled when she straddled him again, her sex slick against his own as they pressed and thrashed together. Leith barely had the frame of mind to appreciate the deep carnal moan he released when she yanked his head back by his hair,

“ _Fuck!_ ” he snarled, hips jerking when Leith sucked on his throat until blood rushed to the spot, leaving a bruise on his tanned skin. His hands plied the meat of her thighs, holding her down as he thrust erratically against her, his stiff length hot as he prodded her aching vulva.

Leith whimpered plaintively, the passion nearly overwhelming to her senses. It’d been far too long since the last time she had sex. Years even. Her body was more sensitive than she remembered it ever being.

“Leith… I want— I… _Shit!_ ” Ace hissed, his sentence half broken as he too got lost in feral ardor, grinding into her all the harder. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was trying to say. She wanted the same thing.

So with a roll of her pelvis, she positioned herself and sunk down onto his tip, gasping as his girth parted her lips. She was still too tight. And now she was nervous which made her even tighter. _Gonna have to ease into i—_

Ace gave an excited buck, and Leith yelped in response, nearly throwing herself off to escape the intrusion. Her hands slammed down onto his stomach to stall any further indulgence, making him grunt at the impact.

“Oof— _Ow!_ ” he barked, grimacing at the rough treatment, “Leith, what are—” a pause, his brows furrowed as he took in the sheepish expression on her face, and the minute quivering of her thighs. “Are you okay?” he asked in concern, lurching into a seated position, a look that could only be described as dawning horror appearing on his face as he grabbed her shoulders. “Did I hurt you?”

“N-no,” she stuttered weakly, clearing her throat when that came out a little higher than she intended. “No, you didn’t. Don’t worry,” Leith soothed, pressing her hand to his to calm him when he looked skeptical, running her fingers over the muscle, “It’s just… been awhile since the last time I’ve had sex and you… kinda startled me.”

He blinked down at her and Leith actually felt her face heat, a little embarrassed.

Ace’s shoulders began shaking, making Leith groan as he finally devolved into laughter. She tried to push away from him, her face a flaming mess of embarrassment, but he just pulled her down with him, trapping her in his arms as he laughed at her expense.

She scowled thunderously.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

“Aw, come on, Spoons! Don’t be mad, you looked cute,” Ace teased, nosing at her face to coax a kiss out of her, making her lean away from him stubbornly.

“The fact that you’re calling me ‘ _Spoons_ ’ means the moment’s passed,” she grumped, frowning when he pressed a loud smooch to her cheek anyway.

“Spoons~” he sang with a grin, pressing her down into the mattress and caging her in so she couldn’t escape.

Leith grunted, feeling ornery and crossed her arms over her breasts to show it.

“Spoonie,” he murmured in a lower voice, kissing next to her ear and tugging on her earring with his teeth. She shivered at the contact, his hair slightly tickling her neck and—

“ _Ah~_ ” she moaned, the sound bursting out of her when his hand unexpectedly gave her a very pointed brush across her nethers. She was still tremendously damp and his fingers found no resistance as they delved deep into her folds.

“I think we should continue where we left off, don’t you?” Ace rasped, his form appearing huge above her, the heat of his body enveloping everything.

Leith’s breath stuttered, finding his suggestion to not be a bad idea at all, his fingers still playing with her wet center. The moment may have been put on hiatus, but they were still both clearly ready, they just had to work up to it and—

The sound of a door slamming open sidelined her thoughts faster than a train wreck, the loud young voice of the youngest member of the second division ringing out as he stomped into the room, “Commander, I heard that Miss Spoons is—” A choking gasp, followed by a startled squeak as the young man froze. His wide brown eyes darting over everything, from their nudity, to their suggestive positioning, to the discarded piles of their clothes.

Ace didn’t help matters. “Uhm… hey?”

Clearly the concept of flight had escaped the boy, because instead of running out of the room like a bat out of hell, he simply stood there... and _panicked_. “Oh shit! Sorry! Sorry! So—”

“For the love of god, _get out!_ ” Leith roared.


	4. White Hots and Polka Dots

_“Him? Really?” Ace growled disbelievingly, his brow pinched and his lip lifted in distaste as he glowered at him._

_Law gave the other man a curling smirk in response, opting not to say a word and feeling just a bit smug about the entire situation._

_Leith shrugged, that signature devil-may-care grin of hers still plastered on her face, as if the outcome of the suggestion didn’t matter. “You got anyone else in mind?” When Ace merely grumbled and looked away, she added seductively, “I’ve heard that doctors are very good with their hands~”_

_His eye twitched, but Ace still said nothing._

_“If you’re gonna chicken out Fire-Fist-ya, I have no problem scratching Lee-ya’s itch,” Law murmured, and his groin gave a minute twitch when Ace shot him a deadly glare. He was playing with literal fire here, but Law couldn’t deny that there was a certain… allure about the other man. A dangerous attraction._

_Why else would he agree to a threesome?_

_“You don’t have to–” Leith started, but her sentence died when a positively wicked smirk wound it’s way across Ace’s face.  
_

_Law’s smile fell and he felt a pleasant shiver wrack up his spine when those mischievous dark eyes turned to him._

_“Leith…” he said her name so huskily, the sound rolling right off his tongue and dripping with utter seduction._ _Law couldn’t help wondering how he’d sound moaning her name._ _“Do you still have that blindfold lying around?”_

* * *

Law was cursing these kinky bastards to hell and back.

They were somewhere nearby, he could hear them if the wet kisses and lewd groans were anything to go by ( _And he’d been right… God he’d been so right, Ace sounded absolutely sinful when moaning_ ). But he couldn’t see a damn thing with the blindfold and couldn’t move either due to the silk bindings around his wrists.

He could have gotten out. Leith purposefully tied him in a way that he could easily free his arms from their overhead position. He could have called it quits and walked off in a huff.

But then this would happen:

Something gentle and damp, prodded Law’s erect cock and he groaned, feeling cool breath brush against the head. Silky lips molded around it, giving him a teasing kiss.

“Is our doctor feeling a bit lonely?” Leith muttered breathlessly, her fingers tracing just over the fine hairs of his body, not quite touching his skin, but leaving behind just enough sensation to make him shiver.

He felt hot air fan over his navel and Law knew it was Ace this time, running his lips and tongue over his abdomen and up to his nipple. A hiss escaped his clenched jaw when Ace grasped the nub between his teeth, pulling on it with careful precision. Law could feel the Logia’s overwhelming body heat, tantalizingly close but never quite touching him.

Leith moaned, the faint vibration making it’s way to his throbbing length.

They were going to be the fucking death of him if they kept teasing him like this.

Law’s hands spasmodically grasped the headboard with a creak when sweltering heat fanned over his lips, the faint musk of feminine fluids sending yet another flash of want to his groin. Ace had gotten a taste of Leith at some point, and his panting mouth was mere centimeters from his own.

Law wetted his lips. The anticipation tortuous.

“What do you want?” Ace urged, those tempting lips moving just out of his reach when Law tilted his head, blindly searching for a kiss. For a  _taste_. “Use your words, Trafalgar.”

His breath stuttered. Leith’s fingers leaving a rippling trail down his ribs, sending pleasurable shocks across his nerve endings. She’d finally touched him and it left him feeling so electrified that he couldn’t form words. They’d been practically torturing him with expectation and sensory deprivation, the result leaving his skin ultra sensitive.

He writhed with a shuddering gasp, his back arching at the sensation. Ace’s mouth followed his and Law was only too happy to allow the other man to dominate him. The saline taste of Leith’s sex dancing on his taste buds as the Logia plundered him with his tongue. Law groaned when Ace ground his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking aggressively on the plaint flesh.

“I think he’s ready, Ace,” Leith said, her voice sounding heady with arousal. Law more than agreed with her, his dick practically nodding in agreement as well when she stroked it from head to stem.

“Not yet. He didn’t answer my question~” came the mocking reply.

_Fuck! Is he going to make me beg?!_

Law whimpered and twisted, his pride lodging the words in his throat. This is what made them leave the last time. And the time before. And the time before…

He must have been quiet for too long, because Ace grumbled, “Well, I guess he doesn’t want–”

“Please, Fuck me!” Law pleaded desperately, cutting the man off mid-sentence. He couldn’t take it anymore, his body was practically vibrating with need. His arms were quivering from the strain of gripping the headboard. “I don’t care how, just–  _please…_ ”

He panted, feeling just a bit mortified. Briefly he wondered how he must look to them.

Someone, Leith most definitely, crawled from where she’d placed herself by his legs and slid her lithe body over his, making him groan wantonly. 

With gentle fingers she removed the blindfold, allowing him to blink blearily in the dim light. “Have we been mean to you, Law?” she cooed, kissing his chest and raking her nails carefully along his ribs, beseeching his forgiveness.

Once again, he couldn’t answer in a verbal sense, overwhelmed by sensory overload. He threw his head back to growl, pleased as he felt her ridiculously smooth skin mold against his when she rocked. Her face held a perverse flush, her eyes dark and half-lidded as she drank in his reactions. Law moaned when she kissed him, her mouth much softer and more gentle than Ace’s had been, soothing the other man’s rough treatment with tender licks to his bruised lips.

“He liked it,” Ace whispered heatedly, his eyes burning into his own while he kissed Leith’s shoulder blades. She mewled against Law’s mouth in response, clearly quite sensitive in that area, her body undulating in pleasure.

She gave a full body jerk when Ace reached back, a thin line of saliva connecting the two of them for a moment when she gasped in the middle of their kiss. The resulting squelch letting Law know  _exactly_ what the other man was up to, the sound nearly embarrassingly loud in the room.

_Fucking hell, how wet is she?_

Leith keened plaintively against his chin as Ace worked her, the flush of her cheeks darkening and her eyes hazing over with lust at every twist of his fingers. Law swallowed her cries and panting breaths, enjoying the way she ground against him and how her hands ventured to touch every bit of his flesh she could, trying to make up for lost time.

“That’a girl,” Ace mumbled, rubbing his nose into the nape of her neck, the wet  _shlick_  increasing in tempo, “Do you want to cum?”

The faint “yes” was almost inaudible, the woman nearly insensate in a haze of desire. Which was why it was understandable when she whined in protest after Ace removed his fingers and pressed them to Law’s lips.

“Clean those up,” came the order and Law nearly snarled. He was promptly silenced the moment he opened his mouth to tell the other man off. Law growled around those digits, laving and sucking at the slick flesh all the while giving Ace the darkest look he could.

No one gave him orders… he just– just…  _Damn it all_  she tasted good.  _Sweet_  even…

“Good~” Ace purred, sporting a crooked grin as he removed the fingers from Law’s mouth with a pop. He looked absolutely devilish when he sank down to Leith’s ear, nibbling on the edge as he whispered, “I think it’s time for his  _reward_ , don’t you?”

Ace didn’t give her time to nod or even formulate a reply, so Law was just as shocked as she was when the other man grabbed her hips and mashed her down onto his pelvis. Law grunted, his jaw clacking shut loudly as he held back an obscene moan.  _She’s wet. Fuck! So-so-so wet~_  Her dripping folds rolled against his aching shaft, voice a squeaking mess as Ace’s hands guided her movements and fondled her squirming body, leaving behind a strange glistening sheen.

_Oh… he’s spreading lube…_ Law realized, watching as he squeezed out a handful from the bottle he hadn’t noticed before and lathered down the woman’s legs with a firm hand. The scent of lavender was strong. His cock jumped expectantly when those hands finally reached him and liberally coated his groin in silky liquid. Law sucked in a breath as the man gripped him, stroking and squeezing up and down his throbbing length.

Leith was timing her thrusts with Ace’s caresses, ensuring that both of them had a hand in stimulating him. They were going painfully slow, drawing out every breath and curse from him with cruel precision. Ace’s face was pressed into the crook of Leith’s neck, watching Law with dark eyes as he left behind livid bruises on the woman’s skin.

He squirted out more lube.

“Untie his hands, love,” Ace murmured against the shell of her ear, gently pushing her forward so that she lay flat against him again.

While she was distracted–and well… Law was a little distracted too by the way her breasts swung in front of his face–Ace in the meantime was clearly up to something. More lube was being spread about between them, Ace taking the time to lather up his own groin. Then he saw the Logia give him a saucy wink, taking Law’s dick in hand and eyeing Leith pointedly.

Law only had a seconds realization before he was buried in the woman above him.

She gave a startled  _eep_  and all efforts to unbind his arms promptly collapsed, as her single supporting arm gave out underneath her, forcing the woman to fall onto his chest. Law groaned as he felt her warm walls constrict around him, the shocking entrance apparently sending her into orgasm.

“ _Surprise~_ ” Ace sang, squishing and rolling her hips against Law’s, making the both of them moan. A shit-eating grin was split across his face at her plight, planting a few kisses on her lower back as he manipulated her body. “Come on, untie his hands, babe.”

“Yeah, Lee-ya,” Law cajoled, joining in on the fun and smirking as she struggled to sit up again, “You seem to be having trouble, I could help if I wasn’t so  _tied up_.”

“You’re both assholes,” Leith snarled, seemingly annoyed at the blatant teasing, even as she clearly took pleasure from his persistent thrusts, “Y-you– _ahh_ –aren’t helping!”

Law’s chuckle was cut off into a choke when she suddenly clenched down so hard it felt like there was a vice around his dick. He grunted and then glared up at her sneer, she was doing it on purpose. “Two can play at that game,” she simpered, and Law let out a whimpered curse when she leaned forward to undo the final knot, her tight hole clenching him all the way.

He was going to get her for that.

The moment he was free, Law wasted no time in setting a brutal pace, a sentiment Leith at first was not prepared for, if her surprised expression was any indication, but quickly adjusted to in agreement. His hands ran over every dip and curve of her body, eliciting delicious squeals every time he so much as brushed her upper back.

“Leaving me out now, are you?” Ace hissed, grabbing a handful of Leith’s hair and giving it a small tug. She groaned at the action, a tentative squeeze of her walls telling Law that she enjoyed the treatment. “Can’t have that,” the Logia growled and Law felt him position himself right next to him.

Then he started pressing  _in…_

Leith let out a shaky breath, a pinched expression of concentration on her face. Law on the other hand sputtered and gasped, the pressure on his length increasing exponentially as Ace stuffed his pulsing rod in next to his. Ace spread even more lube between them, panting encouragement even as he grimaced.

“Relax Leith, just like we practiced,” he grunted, sweat beading his brow while he rocked carefully into her. 

_Fuck me! They practiced this?!_ Law thought with absolute wonder, throwing his head back to growl aloud as the muscles in Leith’s vagina started to loosen up, leaving him a little bit more room to move. Law could feel the slight friction as Ace’s cock rubbed up against his, and he was ever thankful that he thought to lube up beforehand, otherwise this would have been incredibly unpleasant. 

_These bastards are going to ruin me,_  he concluded, alternating his thrusts with Ace’s and keeping a steady pace,  _Who would have thought that Fire-Fist-ya was an absolute pervert._

Leith looked to be in absolute bliss, a series of indistinct noises coming from her mouth as the men sunk in and massaged her core. Law took advantage of his ability to use his hands, rolling his thumbs over her nipples and pulling on her hair. He happily stole a few more kisses that left her more than a little breathless.

And then Ace spanked her.

The result was instantaneous, Leith cried out in primal lust, her walls rippling as she climaxed yet again. She clung to Law desperately, wailing as they both fucked her relentlessly, the wet slaps of flesh echoing loudly.

Ace came undone next. “Fuck~ Fuck-fuck- _fuck!_ ” he growled between gritted teeth, plunging himself in as deep as he could and nearly crushing Leith in an embrace.

Law orgasmed last, the furious throbbing of Ace’s cock and the heat of his semen, combined with Leith’s clenching, and  _his_ thrusting finally sending him over that satisfying edge. He too grasped Leith like she was his final lifeline, the action entirely involuntary as he rode that high, pumping cum with every jerk of his length. 

He sighed.

They all collapsed to the side in a messy pile of sexual fluids, lavender lube, and sweat, gasping at their combined effort. Leith growled and winced at the squelch when they pulled out of her, the sound of their exodus probably unpleasant now that they were no longer in the act. She shuddered as the results of their joining leaked out onto the bedding.

They panted for a moment, allowing themselves to soak it in.

“Ugh… I need a shower,” she grumbled after a minute of afterglow silence.

Ace apparently disagreed, sweeping her into his arms and effectively trapping her against his chest. “Nap first,” he mumbled.

“Noooo…” she groused, fruitlessly trying to struggle even though her muscles were most likely akin to putty right now, “You’ll get your energy back if we nap, then I’ll never get clean!”

Law caught Ace’s eyes.

They smirked.

“Sounds like a plan to me, Lee-ya.”

“Where the hell did this comradery come from?! You fuckers are conspiring against me!”


	5. Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **From the “Find your dialogue prompt” the title was inspired by the Panic! At the Disco song of the same name.  
> **   
>  **A) “Can I help you?”  
> **   
>  **18) “Please, tell me more.”**

The tavern appeared for all intents and purposes to be innocuous, dimly lit and–over all–well-loved by the numerous patrons that entered it’s walls. Pirates and local sailors filled the dining hall with a cacophonous din, their voices roaring as they chattered, swapping stories and just in general having a pleasant time. Cigar smoke gave the room a perpetual haze, the scent of spilled booze from harried waitstaff mixing with its cloying odor.

Law hated it.

Nursing what he counted to be his third mug of beer, Law glowered at the room at large from his table in the farthest corner, keeping himself as far away from the sea of humanity as possible. His crew–Shachi and Penguin in particular–had begged and pleaded for him to grant shore leave. Claiming that they’d been trapped in the submarine for weeks and were in dire need of a break from the monotony… that they needed booze and _women!_

Even Ikkaku, the only woman on his crew, beseeched him for this boon.

He couldn’t fault them for that… he just wished they’d leave him out of it.

Because the two idiots ( _Shachi and Penguin_ ) were practically renown for their poor luck in vices. They were both terrible with gambling… Both couldn’t hold their liquor… And both were notorious suckers for crafty women, their pockets (and sometimes their clothes) noticeably barren the next time they returned to the sub.

A fact that left most of the crew to act as their babysitters.

And with everyone, aside from Bepo (who was sleeping), getting shitfaced, that chore fell to Law.

He sighed as the raucous voice of Penguin reached his ears, the sound coming from one of the booths just out of his line of sight. “Heeeey bea–booty–Wait…  _Beautiful!_  That’shit! Bootyful lady!”

“Can I help you?” came the dour and very put upon reply. The woman didn’t want anything to do with his wayward (and rather inebriated) crewman and from the sounds of it, wasn’t going to put up with his bullshit either.

But the man forged on none-the-less, unknowing of the hole he was going to dig himself. “Do I– no… Do  _you_ wanna see my submarine?”

Law groaned, palming his face in exasperation. He remembered hearing the men practicing this one in the mess hall… it was so embarrassingly  _bad_.

If he didn’t intervene now, that idiot was going to get slapped.

He made to stand–

Only to be dumbfounded when an unflattering snort was the response, the voice changing from irritation to wry amusement. “Let me guess… It’s long, hard, and full of seamen?”

Penguin gasped, “How did you know?!”

The woman laughed, a full and sensual chuckle. “Do I look like I was born yesterday, darlin’?” she asked, her tone pitched low… teasing. Then, in an inflection positively dripping in seduction, she murmured, “Now, _please_ , tell me more about this ‘submarine’ of yours~”

A perverted giggle was the only response Penguin got before Law turned around to stare wide-eyed at the pair.

What he saw made him choke on his own spit.

White hair spilling out in waves from under a black and white anchor hat, full lips split into a wide grin and a prominent scar over her nose… Law knew  _exactly_  who Penguin was talking to. He’d recognize that face anywhere, having poured over bounty posters with each new update to gauge the future competition.

The only question was… what was a Whitebeard Pirate doing in Paradise?

With long strides he made way to their booth, and right before Penguin opened his fat mouth, Law clamped a hand on the man’s shoulder. 

His crewman startled with an unmanly shriek, his hat nearly flying off of his head as he jumped. Whipping about, Penguin stuttered as he saw the displeased frown on Law’s face, “C-c-c-captain! I was only–”

“Gather the others and head back to the  _Polar Tang,”_  Law uttered curtly, never taking his eyes off the smirking woman, who was currently lounging with languid ease in the booth seat. Her hazel eyes were lidded as she stared right back, fist planted into her cheek as she observed him in turn.

The look Penguin shot him was absolutely pitiful, his head turning to gaze at the dangerously alluring vixen before swinging back to shoot him a pout. “But, Cap–”

“That’s an order,” Law hissed, giving a pointed squeeze to the other man’s shoulder.

The woman rose a brow.

“Y-yes, Captain!” Penguin barked, considerably more sober before shooting off like a bat out of hell, making a ruckus as he went to retrieve his crewmates.

Law glared at the pirate. 

She leered back.

“Songbird,” he greeted tersely.

An amused chuff sounded from the woman before she leaned back, giving a groan as she stretched her arms over her head. “ _Please_ , call me ‘Leith.’ Otherwise, I might feel entitled to call you by  _your_  epithet, Trafalgar,” she said, sighing as few bones audibly popped, her limbs flopping back down lazily to the table after her stretch, “And ‘Surgeon of Death’ is such a mouthful, wouldn’t you agree?”

He frowned, clenching at  _Kikoku’s_  sheath, a part of him unwilling to engage her further. Law had heard tales of Songbird’s ruthlessness… She was supposed to be a terrifying force, always at Fire Fist’s beck and call, the two working together to wreak havoc. He didn’t believe for a moment she was here alone…

Her partner had to be here somewhere.

“Or would you rather I had a mouthful of… something else?“ she simpered, finger tracing the glass rim of her mug, a taunting glint in her eyes that lowered to his belt meaningfully.

… On the other hand, a more primitive part of him was  _more_  than willing to engage. Especially, if she kept looking at him like that…

He didn’t mind playing a little game, there wasn’t any harm in a little verbal sparring.

Unbidden, a grin wormed its way across Law’s face, his lips curling into a smirk. “I don’t appreciate any threats to my crew, Lee-ya.”

Her smile, if possible, got even wider in turn. “So you only want me to ‘threaten’ you then?” Leith asked, bringing her mug to her lips to take a dainty sip, her eyes tracing over his features, “My, my, I never took you for someone of such greed. You ever heard of sharing, Mister Law?”

“Pirate,” he retorted, leaning his hip against her table and enjoying the flash of appreciation that crossed her face, “And I think I’d rather you call me, ‘Doctor.’”

“We haven’t even started the foreplay yet and you’re already demanding pet names?” she wondered, a pink tongue darting out over her plump bottom lip before she bent forward, showing him the enticing valley of her cleavage. Her eyes shifted off him and to the side, narrowing even as her smile turned to something more viscous. “For shame, what would the neighbors think?”

Law glanced out of the corner of his eye to spot a group of burly looking thugs making their way through the crowd to their table, intentions obvious. Bounty hunters.

_Great._

“Where’s your partner?” Law asked, his tone turning more serious, shoulders tensing in preparation for a confrontation.

Leith made a flippant motion with her hand, that feral look on her face never once wavering as she answered in an uncaring manner, “About. Not here. Whatever definition floats your boat. You good at dancing, Mister Law?”

He rose a brow at that, turning to address their unwanted guests, his back straight and his thumb edging along  _Kikoku’s_ guard. “Not terrible at least… why?”

Her voice shifted into a seductive purr, positively dripping in sin. “Tango with me and my new friends, and I’ll let you call me ‘Nurse’ all you like…  _Doctor~_ ”

Law smirked, knowing that she couldn’t possibly be sincere. This was just a little game they were playing, there was no way someone as notorious as Songbird would leave herself in such a vulnerable position. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Can it be both?” she asked, sliding out of the booth to stand beside him, her hands on her hips and her chin jutted up in challenge at the bounty hunters. She shot him a sly glance. “If you aren’t satisfied, I can always walk you through the ah… _full refund_.”

A flash of heat shot through his body at that, straight to his groin, which elicited a groan deep in Law’s throat.  _This woman… Damn it, I swear…_ he thought, eyes flicking down to see that shit-eating grin on her face. “I’ll hold you to that,” he said huskily, raising his hand and suddenly wishing she wasn’t joking.

Leith slid into a starting stance, her eyes pinned on the bounty hunters in hungry anticipation.

“ _Room_.” Law intoned an outstretched hand, the blue film of his Ope Ope no Mi’s territory expanding through the dining hall in a translucent dome. The bounty hunters looked on in bafflement while their bodies refused to move, their eyes darting from side to side as his focus kept them in place. 

It was always so satisfying to see his victim’s confusion when he used his powers, their surprise turning to horror when they realized far too late that he had the advantage…

A smirk curled his lips, his tongue darting out to lick in anticipation.

The floor cleared as the other patrons–not wanting to get involved–fled the confrontation with a series of panicked wails.

“Fuck off!” came the shout, the call jolting him out of his concentration. Leith darted forward, a white and black blur, and slammed her fist into the solar plexus of the largest man in the front. His body caved, doubling over like a limp sack before being blown back by the force, bowling over several men, women, and tables behind him like a stack of cards.

Law blinked at the chaos, his jaw going a little slack when he realized that single attack of hers had punched a hole in the back wall.

He was used to seeing things like this from his time spent with  _That Man’s_  crew. But to see it come from such a tiny woman…

 _Seems the rumors of her lethality weren’t exaggerated,_  Law mused, observing as she ducked and wove around her opponents, her hands darting out like a serpent to jab her fingers into pressure points, effectively paralyzing limbs.

“What’s the matter Trafalgar, having performance issues?” she crowed, a wicked grin on her face as she batted aside a man trying to make a grab for her with a well-placed overhead kick. The floor buckled under her heel, splintering with her strike as she brought the limb to rest. “Don’t worry, darlin’, everyone gets it once in awhile.”

He scoffed, unsheathing  _Kikoku_  and cutting through anyone unfortunate enough to get in his way. “I’m not one for wanton destruction, Lee-ya,” Law argued, slashing through his final opponent before sheathing his weapon and raising his hands, “ _Shambles._ ”

The bounty hunters screeched, their assorted parts fluttering about in a macabre cloud before attaching in the most incomprehensible of ways.

Law let out a chuckle at the result, the voices rising into a panicked timbre as his victims just realized what happened. The sounds of “These aren’t my legs!” and “Are those hands attached to your ears?!” echoing through the din.

“Tch, ‘wanton destruction’ my ass,” he heard Leith chide. Turning around, he saw her standing with hands planted on her hips, poised victoriously over a pile of bodies. He blinked, not really sure when that could have happened… Did she do something while he wasn’t looking?

A feral grin split her face in twain. “You’re way of doing things is more fucked in the head than mine.”

Raising a brow, Law shot the short woman a smirk, tapping _Kikoku’s_  sheath against his shoulder. “And you’d know all about ‘fucking heads’ wouldn’t you,  _Little_   _Nurse~?_ ” he murmured huskily, eyeing the way the muscles in her exposed legs rippled with every movement… Entertaining the thought of what it would be like if those thighs were wrapped around his—

Law’s fantasy came crashing to a halt when his yellow sweatshirt was jerked down by the collar and his lips were crushed against Leith’s. He hadn’t even seen her move and was startled by the woman’s boldness, shivering as an electrical current bolted through his nerves at the contact. She moaned into his mouth, her other hand tangling in his hair to keep him in place while she had her way with him.

He groaned in turn, the tart flavor of the alcohol she’d been drinking staining her lips. His tongue lapped at the pliant flesh, begging for entrance, and she obliged, allowing him to explore the inner heat of her mouth. The cacophony of screaming bounty hunters faded into the background, a flush of heat pooling into his belly as she twined her tongue in time with his.

A pleasurable shudder wracked his body and pinched his loins… he  _needed_  this.

Her lips retreated with a wet smack and his own mouth followed hers with an entreating whine while she kept just out of reach, the sound unbidden.

Embarrassed, Law clamped his jaw shut, his face heating at the whorish noise. He hadn’t meant to sound so desperate and the fact that he’d done so in front of a crowd of people (Though granted, they were a bit distracted) grated on his nerves. What would happen to his reputation of people heard he _mewled_  like a needy cat in heat?

_How long has it been… since I’ve had a woman?_

Thankfully, Leith seemed to be on the same wavelength, because she stroked a finger under his jaw and rasped breathlessly against his chin, “I think we need to find a more secluded space, don’t you agree?”

A practical part of him  _didn’t_ agree… He needed to get back to his crew, back to the ship… and far, far away from this dangerously alluring woman. She was a Whitebeard. An associate of Fire Fist. An enemy. Their crews most likely would come to blows someday in the future…

But that was all so distant compared to the here and now, because the traitorous part of him–the one throbbing between his legs–absolutely  _ached_  for attention.

“Fuck it,” he snarled, nipping at her lips and completely losing himself to her softness, pulling her close and tangling his fingers in her hair, almost dislodging her hat in the process.

“ _About time_ ,” she growled back, all teeth and impatience as she grabbed a fistful of his sweatshirt and tugged him along.

\--

They stumbled into a cabin along the outskirts of town, a hungry, lustful mass of gasping breaths and sloppy kisses, the woman’s legs wrapped firmly around his waist.

Law slammed her against the kitchen table, his pelvis grinding into hers with a needy groan, his hat and  _Kikoku_  discarded carelessly to the floor in his haste. She sucked in a startled breath at the treatment, but didn’t relent in her attempts to pull off his shirt, her fingers clawing at the fabric on his back.

He hardily cared, his hips thrusting against hers without a concern for their state of dress, his mouth preoccupied with marking her throat with livid bruises. It was only when his sweatshirt started bunching up around his armpits that Law finally saw fit to fling the offending garment off, tossing it across the room. 

A muffled curse escaped him as he arched into Leith’s touch, her nails tracking over his heated flesh, and the pads of her fingers tracing the inked lines on his chest.

“ _Fuck~_ ” he whimpered, grabbing her ass to press and grind further against her pelvis, the table shrieking in protest as he gave a particularly hard buck. The clothing between their sexes was a tortuous barrier, giving all the delicious friction he wanted without the satisfaction of actually feeling her wetness. He could smell her excitement, the musky scent of her femininity enticing him even more.

Leith moaned lustfully as his hands snuck up her shirt, her flesh cool in comparison to the warmth of his palms. Law took a shuddering breath, enjoying the way her skin felt smooth under the rough callouses of his fingers.

Then he traced a scar, the edge leading from her lower ribs to the center of her back.

And then he felt another.

And another…

He would have asked, but Leith took the opportunity from him when she grabbed his nethers and gave him a teasing squeeze.

“Ohh~” she cooed into his groan, her lips gently nibbling at the bottom of his, the hand gripping him giving the head a bold rub, “What’s this? You’re so hard, Doctor… Whatever are we going to do about that?”

Law panted, her husky words washing over him as he mindlessly leaned into stroke after stroke, her small hand skillfully pressing over the cluster of nerves around the head of his cock before pumping back down. At some point (he wasn’t sure when) Leith had undone the button and zipper of his jeans, the pants steadily sliding down over his hips while he was preoccupied.

On some level, he knew he should be concerned with such a blatant display of sleight of hand…

But at the moment he couldn’t care less, especially when the woman in question started whispering sinful suggestions on just  _what_  he could do with his throbbing length.

“I want you inside me, Doctor,” Leith murmured, teasing her mouth against his breathless lips before peppering a line of kisses along his jawline, gently squeezing and molding her fingers around his shaft. “I want you to fuck me,  _hard,”_ she hissed, latching her teeth around his earrings to give the lobe a little tug, “I want you to make me scream your name~”

“ _Ah~_ ” he grunted into her neck, shuddering at her filthy words and skillful ministrations, his body rocking in time with her hand. A slow build.

Bed. They needed to get to the bed.

Law wasted no more time and Leith gave a startled squeak when he picked her up, throwing her legs and arms around him to keep balance.

Which was perfect really, because once he crushed her down onto the mattress he now had the best angle to thrust against her heat.

Only problem was… she was still clothed.

So without further preamble, Law ripped into her clothes like a man possessed, the fabric tearing easily under his strength. Leith protested loudly about how she’ll get him back for that, but he silenced her with a searing kiss and a punishing attack to her sensitive groin, his palm rubbing hard against the dampness he could feel through her shorts. He growled into her plaintive whimper, sucking aggressively on her tongue and lips, thumb running circles around her clit.

“I’m gonna fuck you like an animal,” he snarled, nosing against her face while he rolled his pelvis against hers, his lips peppering her with numerous little kisses. “And pound that tight pussy until you can’t move,” he whispered heatedly, his hand hooking into the fabric of her slick moistened pants to roughly pull them down. 

There might have been a tearing sound, but Law was too preoccupied to care, giving a pleased rumble as his palm returned to her bared sex, fingers squelching through her lingering fluids. He hummed at the sound, appreciative. “Such a good  _Little Nurse_ , all soaking wet just for me~”

She chuckled darkly in response, her eyes practically glittering with carnal hunger, her nails tracking pale lines along his arms. An action that made him quiver in delight. “Careful, Doctor~ Keep sweet talking me like that and I might pin you to the bed and keep you forever.”

The woman issued a startled grunt when his lips devoured hers, the vocalizations evolving into moans when he swept his cock through her folds, taunting the swollen flesh. Law sucked in a breath between his teeth, the sensation almost too much for him. “If anyone’s going to be pinned to the bed, it’ll be  _you,”_  he snapped, licking and biting at every bit of exposed flesh while he thrust up against her dripping entrance, enjoying the cute little growls and gasps the woman issued with every rough buck.

Leith cried out, her body going rigid as she came, the sound changing into a frantically desperate timbre when Law prodded her opening with his length. The folds making a sodden  _shlick_  as the lips parted around his head. The woman groaned as he kept it there, so tortuously close.

“That’s right, I’m gonna keep you here, all to myself,” Law breathed into her ear, barely holding himself back from just plunging deep inside, his hips slowly sinking in. Inch after agonizing inch… “All  _mine_ , to do as I please,” he whispered, starting up a rhythm of thrusts as he spoke, her tight cunt walls rippling and clenching with every drive, the pleasured noises she was making encouraging him further. “Stuffed full of my cock so you can’t get away.” 

“I- _Ah~_ ” Leith moaned, arching into his touch, her kiss-swollen lips fluttering so close to his own that he could feel her warm breath. “I’ll hold you to that,  _Doctor_ ,” she murmured, her voice holding just a hint of challenge as her lips drew closer to his ear.

“We’ll see who comes out on top, Trafalgar Law~”

\--

Pale light filtered in through the cabin window, shining with the usual cheeriness of a spring island day. Birds chirped and warbled with their morning song, excited for the coming day. The sound of running water from the bathroom echoing throughout the cabin walls.

Law groaned, opening a bleary eye to glower into the too bright light, the faint silhouettes of dust motes appearing like miniatures stars in the semi-still air.

He threw a limp arm over his eyes to block it out.

His _everything_  ached…

He tried to stretch, starting at his toes before working his way up to his ankles and legs, but the moment the flesh around his back started to flex, he let out a reflexive hiss in pain.

The skin pinched and burned with what felt like little tears… Curious and a little concerned, Law stood to investigate.

Only to almost fall over as his legs refused to support his weight.

“Deeps take me, what the hell did that woman do?” he grumbled, wincing as his little stumble pulled on his wounds.

A glance in the mirror, after he finally got his feet under him, answered the question thoroughly.

From a distant perspective he appeared to have been mauled by a very viscous feline. Red welts and lines from fingernails littered his back, shoulders, and hips, the inevitable result of Songbird’s very…  _assertive_  lovemaking. Bite marks and bruises speckled his collarbone and throat, the marks a livid violet on his tanned skin, while a few darker spots–probably from her fingers–littered various other parts of his body.

His tongue swiped over the prominent scab on his lower lip.

It stung.

He grinned.

“Wonder what Lee-ya looks like,” he murmured wryly, a flush of desire flooding through him at the thought of that smarmy little hellcat, despite his aching body. He’d been pleasantly surprised at her moxie… and stamina. The diminutive woman had kept him busy long into the night, keeping him just along the edge on several of their bouts…

And good lord the positions… she was delightfully flexible.

The sound of the shower still running in the background made his smile widen even further, a certain part of him already becoming hard. He didn’t mind going for another round, a nice morning romp before returning to his no-doubt worried crew.

He’d left them hanging last night… Hopefully, Bepo wasn’t having a fit.

Law turned the knob on the bathroom door, the sweet scent of soap filling his nostrils as he slowly opened it on silent hinges. Thoughts of what she would feel like while having steaming hot shower sex filled his thoughts, his brain supplying him the oh-so-appropriate noises of her moaning voice. The wet slap of flesh. The feel of her skin.

God, the thought of stealing her away to the _Polar Tang_  was becoming more tantalizing by the moment.

His smile and the wicked thoughts immediately evaporated upon seeing the bathroom devoid of the white-haired vixen, the shower running without an occupant. Law’s eyes darted all over the room, trying to pick out any clues to what may have occurred, but there was no sign of a struggle. No sign of an intruder.

The only thing left, was a piece of paper sitting on the edge of the sink, tented up like a little cone. Curious, Law picked it up and unraveled it, reading:

**Thanks for the new clothes, babe~ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**

Law stared, confused at the weird-as-shit drawing at the end of the sentence, before paling once the words registered. He scrambled out of the bathroom, eyeing the last remaining scraps of clothing on the floor and–strangely–hanging from the ceiling fan.

Not a single one was his.

He then remembered that in the heat of the moment, he’d totally shredded Leith’s clothes… She’d even said she would get him back for it. 

The snapped string of her dangling bra taunted him.

It was only a small consolation that his hat, shoes, and _Kikoku_  had been left behind, apparently having been placed with care on the table.  _Why_  she decided to leave those behind, he hadn’t the slightest clue… 

The little woman had a strange sense of humor.

Slapping a hand to his face, Law groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

Now he knew how Penguin and Shachi felt… Still, he couldn’t help the grin that pulled at the corner of his lips, a hearty chuckle leaving his lips.

“Until next time, Lee-ya,” he said, licking his lips.

\--

**Later...**

Ace let out a sigh of relief into his drink upon sensing his wayward crewmate ping on is haki’s radar. She’d been off scouting for the past few days on the other side of the island, a more rowdy section of land. He’d been concerned when she hadn’t reported in at first light.

But here she was, sauntering in with a large grin on her face and–

He promptly spit out his drink.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?”

Spoons answered his question with a wide shit-eating grin, not even bothering to pull down the yellow sweatshirt that was starting to ride up her bare thighs as she jumped into the seat next to him, the hem of the shirt briefly flashing a swell of bare–

Ace felt his cheeks color, his jaw bobbing as his brain tried, in a futile effort, to come up with something to say.

Because she was wearing a  _man’s_  shirt… and was most definitely not wearing anything underneath it.

She leaned an elbow against the bar counter, her smile unwavering. “Just thought I’d pick up a few ah…  _souvenirs~_ ” Here she swung what she was carrying over her shoulder onto the counter, the spotted jeans…  _men’s_  jeans taunting him.

He felt his eyebrow twitch.

Spoons flicked a hand in front of his face, brandishing a little black square. “Oh and I nicked his wallet.”

“You don’t just sleep with random strangers,” Ace seethed, trying to keep his voice down. Conscious of the numerous eyes of nosy patrons that he and Spoons had already attracted with his outburst and her state of… undress.

“Psh, double standard,” she growled with a frown, crossing her arms, “You sleep with random strangers all the time!”

“They aren’t fucking pirates!” he snarled, then glanced at the black jolly roger on the yellow fabric, “And they sure as hell aren’t one of the Supernova, what the hell Spoons!?”

Her smile returned, wicked and sharp. “Maybe I like to live dangerously~”

Ace facepalmed.


End file.
